My summer
by Fruitsbasketisawesome
Summary: Hatori Sohma is a cold hearted doctor who's given up on ever finding love and happiness. But what happens when Erin enters the picture? Will she be able to melt the huge wall of ice Hatori has built around himself? HatorixOC fanfic! It's gonna be a really long story! Pease read and review! 3
1. Chapter 1 A new freind

**Hello Everyone! I'm writing this awesome Fruits Basket Fanfiction! I'm just warning you it's gonna be long. Like really, really long! Its going to start when Erin (my OC) and Hatori first meet to when they have kids! So I hope you love it as much as I do! (This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is always welcome!) So get comfy and get ready for an amazing romantic story!**

**Disclaimer: Come on does anybody think I own fruits basket? Because I don't. (If anybody wants to give it to me though I won't object!)**

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Erin's POV

I'm walking through the woods, down some path. I'm not even bothering to wonder where the hell my feet are taking me. I feel so empty inside. I don't have anywhere to go or anywhere to live. You see I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents, and when I was younger I was passed from foster home to foster home. That is until I was 8 years old. I was born in America and lived there until this nice American family wanted to foster me. However right before I went there they got transferred to Japan, so I just enrolled in japans foster care. I loved that family. They were the nicest people and they raised me until I was 17. My 'dad' lost his job and they were no longer able to foster me. So they moved back to America to stay with family and I was sent to a home for girls where I stayed, until today my 18th birthday. Apparently once I'm 18 they can't legally keep me because I'm an 'adult'. So they just kicked me out! I mean I'm still in High school, I have no job, no money, and no where to go! All I have is my backpack and school uniform, not even a coat. I mean its January! There is about 4" of snow on the ground and I'm freezing. A cold breeze blew and I shiver. I'm so cold. My whole body feels numb. How much longer can I keep walking? As almost in answer I trip and land in the cold icy snow. I don't even bother to get up. Why should I? I just lay there shivering. Slowly everything went black.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori's POV

"GOOD MORNING HARI'!" Shigure yells way too loudly for morning. I glare at him as I silently eat my breakfast. I was already regretting staying over. The only reason I'm here is because Yuki and Kyo were fighting and Kyo sprained his wrist. So of course I had to delay what little sleep I usually get to come here and take care of it. Then by the time I was done it was already really late and I was too exhausted to drive home. So Shigure offered to let me use the guest room. I didn't regret it to much though. It's always nice to get out of the main house for a while. Tohru's cooking was amazing, much better than what I usually eat.

"How's your wrist Kyo?" Tohru asks cheerfully.

He looks up. "Huh? Oh its fine."

I see him slightly blush and I smile a bit at there little relationship they had something I wish I had for myself. Memories of Kana fill my head but I pushed them away. This was neither the time nor the place.

"Well maybe the injury will teach you to not pick fights." Yuki says blandly.

"You damn rat! The only reason I hurt my wrist was because you caught me off guard!" Kyo yells.

"Well when are you on guard?" Yuki replies.

"YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo screams, rising to fight.

Luckily Tohru was able to get between the two idiots.

"Please don't fight." She says

I've stayed silent through all of this but I interject.

"Yes and I'm not healing anymore wounds."

Kyo sits back down muttering to himself. Then Tohru pops up.

"I'll do the dishes!"

She reaches for Kyo's plate but, trips and falls sending the plate flying. I catch the plate and Kyo catches Tohru. _POOF!_ Kyo -now in his cat form- sits looking surprised.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! I must look so clumsy!" She yells apologetically.

"AH HELL I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!" Kyo yells running upstairs

"Wait! Your…. Clothes" Tohru says sadly

"Oh Tohru, my precious little flower please don't pay any attention to that mean old Kyo! Pay attention to me instead!" Shigure yells stupidly

"Shigure shut up you're annoying." I say coldly

He clutches his chest and begins to 'cry'.

"OH HARI' HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL TO ME! DON'T YOU LOVE ME?!"

I roll my eyes at his stupidity. I'm always reminding myself why I hang out with this loon. Soon after finishing all the dishes and thanking me profusely for taking care of Kyo, Tohru excuses herself to go study with Yuki. Great now I'm alone with that dog. I sigh and look out the window. It was still snowing lightly, and with all the schools closed not many people would be out on the roads.

"I'm going for a walk." I say casually

"OH! I wanna come!" Shigure beams

I sigh. I did want to go alone but, Shigure was my friend. (Believe it or not.)

"Fine just don't be too loud." I say and he agrees.

As we walk I inhale the cold air. It felt nice to be outside; I never get to take relaxing walks. Oh wait, I never do anything relax. That might be why my nerves are so shot. I enjoy watching the snowflakes fall from the sky and stick to my hair and coat.

"You know Hari' we need to get you a girlfriend." Shigure says and I sigh.

This isn't the first time Ayame or him brought this up.  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because you're lonely, I mean your not gonna be 25 forever!"

I'm about to reprimand him when he suddenly stops. I look at his shocked face. HE points ahead. I look and gasp at the body lying in the snow. I run up to it to see a young girl. She's white as a sheet, with long dark brown hair. She's shivering violently and I can see the frost bite slowly setting in. What is a young girl doing passed out in the snow with no coat?

"Is she alive?" Shigure asks completely serious.

I feel for her pulse to find it very weak.

"Yes but if she stays out here she won't be." I say

"Well what are you waiting for fix her!" shigure says as if she's a broken doll.

"What can I do?"

"You're a doctor! Come bring her inside." Shigure says I nod and drape my coat over her. Then very carefully I pick her up so she's not touching me. She doesn't respond to being picked up, which worries me. She looks so fragile, like if I just touched her she would break. I lay her on the bed in guest room.

"I need my medical bag. Shigure go get it." I say slowly slipping into my doctor mode, where all that exists is me and my patient, and sometimes whoever's helping me. I then get to work.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori's POV

Later that day

Well after treating all her frost burn by soaking her in a hot bath, bandaging and treating any other wounds, and explaining everything to Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru what was going on, I finally was able to sit down. Luckily the frost burn wasn't that bad so she won't lose any limbs. There's a soft knock at the door and Tohru comes in.

"How is she?" she asks handing a cup of tea.

"I'm sure she'll recover just fine." I say taking a sip of my tea.

"Well I hope she wakes soon her family is probably really worried about her." Tohru says innocently

Somehow I seriously doubt that. Any good family would not let there daughter walk so carelessly around in the middle of the snowy woods with no coat.

"Where do you think she came from?" she asks

I shrug "I guess we'll find out when she wakes up."


	2. Chapter 2 spot

**Hey Everybody! Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it as much as I do! Please rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket…. I just watch and read it everyday… Its not an obsession… maybe lol.**

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 2

Spot

Erin's POV

I slept so well. I felt like I was floating on a cloud surrounded by the softest things. I guess I died, because I was so cold but then I was flying and emerged in warmth, and then put on a cloud of comfort and softness. I really that sad about dying, I was in better place. However my comfort was short lived when I heard a loud crashing sound and yelling.

"You damn rat! I'm gonna beat your ass!"

"Shut up you stupid cat!"

"Go ahead say that again!"

"_Stupid. Cat." _

Suddenly I was brought back and pain hit me like a tons of bricks. I was cold and aching. My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton but I managed to open them. I'm confronted by blinding light. Slowly the room came into focus.

'Where the hell am I?' I thought as I started to sit up. Then a voice startled me.

"Don't even think about getting up" I flinched at the unfamiliar voice.

I look and I see him. He is tall with black hair and bangs that fell over his left eye. Wait I don't even no this man. My eyes widen with fear as I screamed and jumped from the bed. My whole body was numb and achy but if I could just get to the door.

"Wait stop!" The man yelled as his strong arms held me back.

"Please I'm trying to help you, I'm a doctor. Me and my friend found you passed out in the snow." He says sternly

I stopped struggling.

"I passed out in the snow?" He nods

I guess that makes sense the last real memory I have was falling in the snow. I look at my arms and legs, to see bandages on them.

"So I'm not dead?" I ask.

A tiny smile tugs at his lips.

"No not yet. Now can you tell me your name and where you live? I'm sure your family is worried about you." He says. Was that doubt I heard in his voice? Did he think I don't have a family? Well I do… They're just in America and not related to me in any way. I stare at the floor.

"Oh yea about that, well I don't exactly have a family… You see I used to live in a home for orphaned girls, but I got kicked out because I'm 18 now." I say sadly. He looks a little surprised but I think he expected something like this.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." He says dryly.

"No don't be. I'm used to it. You really shouldn't have helped me I'm much more trouble than I'm worth. I hope you weren't looking for money or anything; I don't have a house let alone a couple bucks. I should probably get going anyway." I sigh attempting to get up. However I stop realizing the position we're in. He's still holding on to my arm. I look at him and notice his eye -that isn't covered by his hair. - It's an olive green color.-His face is actually showing some softness as he stares at me. Than he realizes what he's doing and his face slips back to stern.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on charging you. And as a doctor I can't let you just leave. You're sick you have a fever and bad frost bite. Especially, since you're only in a night gown." He says sternly.

I look down and notice the loose cotton nightgown I'm now wearing. Where was my school uniform? I pray to god this guy didn't change my clothes while unconscious.

"Now your name?" he asks

"Um, Erin Stauff?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hatori Sohma." He says politely.

I nodded and then suddenly got really cold and shivered.

"Please get back in bed, you need your rest."

"Are you sure?" Surprised by his hospitality, not many people would let random strangers sleep in their house. He nods and helps me up. I wobble a bit and he steadies me. Once I gain my balance he lets me go and crosses the room to get some paper work. I hear the door burst open I jump making the room spin.

"Ah our icy flower awakens!" a chipper voice yells.

I go to turn but loose my balance and fall back onto someone

"Shigure!" Hatori yells.

I hear a _POOF!_ Then I fall and hit the ground.

"What the?" I say rubbing my head and sitting up.

I look to see a black dog happily looking at me. It barked and licked me face.

"A dog?" I ask generally confused.

Just then a girl about my age looks at the dog and panics.

"Oh my! Uh…Umm there you are spot!" She says petting and hugging it.

"Spot? But who said something about a flower? And I thought you said Shigure?" I ask confused and dizzy from falling.

"Look don't worry about it." Hatori says dismissively

He gently presses his hand against my forehead. His hands are firm and cool, which feels good against my fevered skin

"Your fever is still pretty high." Hatori says. I shiver as the

dog climbs on my lap and licks my face. He's so cute and warm.

"Get in bed." Hatori says sternly.

I do. "Can spot lay with me?" I ask innocently.

Spot barks happily and jumps on the bed and cuddles up to me. I pet him between the ears, and rests his head on my lap. Hatori rolls his eyes and sits back down to write more in his files. I look over at the girl. She has teal eyes and brown hair and bangs. She looks very familiar but I can't place a name on her. I know she's in my class, but I don't pay attention to anyone in school.

"Your Erin right?" She asks happily.

'How does she know my name?' I pause and choose my next words.

"Umm…yes?"

"Yay I knew it! You're in my class!" She says

Well I guess she's a bit more observant than she looks.

"I'm Tohru! I can see you already met Hatori and Shi- Oh um I mean Spot."

I slowly nod trying to process all this information. Where am I? These people are kind of strange.

"Now Tohru why don't we give Erin some time to rest, I'm sure she's tired." Hatori says dismissively. Tohru nods

"If you need anything don't be afraid to call." And she leaves.

I don't want rest, I want answers. However I can feel my shyness creeping up on me. I don't like to be around random strangers.

"Umm…Hatori?" I ask shyly hugging spot. He looks at me.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"Well you're at my cousin's house. Him and I were taking a walk and found you passed out in the snow. So being a doctor I couldn't just leave you there. So we brought you in here and I fixed you up." He says very matter of flatly.

"But I can't stay here. I couldn't ask that of complete strangers." I say.

"Well maybe staying here would be best if you stayed here for a bit. I mean do you have anywhere else you can go?"

His words hit me like a ton of very hard rocks. I don't have anywhere else to go. Tears slowly roll down my face. Spot barks and licks my face. Hatori notices my tears and is taken aback a bit.

"I'm sorry did I say something to make you upset?" He asks with some softness. I shake my head.

"No it's just I Just realized I don't have any where else to go." I cry the tears coming faster. Hatori sits next to me and hold my hand.

"Don't worry you can stay here. We all want you to stay." The kindness in his voice surprises me. Spot nuzzles into me. I smile a bit.

"I won't be a burden will I?" I ask

He shakes his head

"Of course you won't. Please we insist."

My eyes start to droop. Why am I so tired?

"You need your rest. We will talk later." He says slipping back into his stern façade. I nod and slowly slip back to sleep.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hatori's POV

After she falls asleep I contemplate if it was really a good idea to let her stay here. I look at her peacefully sleeping in the large bed. I don't know what came over me before. I just got so absorbed in her eyes. They were beautiful. They were big and a chocolaty brown. She was much prettier than I thought. I mentally smack myself. I can't be thinking about her like that, I'll turn into that perverted dog. I look at shigure cuddling up to her enjoying himself way to much. I sigh.

"Shigure do you really have to that?" I growl.

"Your just jealous because she can't cuddle with a seahorse." He says wagging his tail happily.

"Do you really think she can stay?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"I don't see why not. I mean we let Tohru stay and look how well that turned out!"

I sigh "Your planning something aren't you? You're using her and Tohru to break to curse."

"Well that's not my first intention, more like my second intention. My first Intension is to give pretty high school girls a wonderful home!" He says dramatically. I roll my eyes and rub my temples.

"You and your high school girls."

But then again, wasn't I thinking she was pretty earlier? Shigure nuzzles into her a little to close to her chest for my liking.

"Okay that's it!"

I say grabbing him and throwing him out.

"Why don't we let her sleep in private."

"Oh Hari' your so dull, can't you have any fun?" He whines

"Not your kind of fun. Now go get changed, now." I say sternly.

He sulks away sadly back to whatever hole he crawled out of. Now all I have to do is to explain to Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru why Erin was going to stay here.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Well that was chapter 2! **

**I'm sorry it took a little while. I'll try to be quick about getting chapter 3 up a ready. I should be up sometime next week.**

**Thanks to all of you who are reading!**

**Thanks to ****glorian175 ****for my first review! YAY! Okay so see you soon and Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
